


Observations

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Prompt Fic, my own prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: Seven has a few observations about a certain command team on Voyager.





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> I recently gave a prompt to the Voyager Book Club, and decided to give it a go myself. The prompt was: Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.
> 
> Thanks to Klugtiger for the beta. This wouldn't be posted if it wasn't for you. But, all mistakes are still my own and the crappiness that is this fic is still my own fault. At least it's short, so you won't have to suffer long while reading :)

“Captain.”

“What can I do for you Seven?”

“I have a question about humanity.”

A quirk at the corner of her mouth is the only tell Kathryn gives to her amusement. “Ok.”

“I have been observing members of the crew and how they act around other crew members. I have noticed that when a certain male officer is in the presence of another officer, his eyes dilate, his pulse rate increases, and a flush spreads across his face and neck. These all appear to be signs of infatuation or attraction. Is this correct?”

“Well, Seven, it seems that could be the case. Is it your belief that this man is attracted to you?”

“No, Captain. It is not. For it is not me he is looking at when this occurs.”

“Then do you have further questions about why this happens or….?”

“My only question is why the female does not acknowledge his interest.”

“There could be many reasons; maybe she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“She does.”

“Oh?”

“In the same manner as the male: her eyes dilate, her breathing and pulse rates increase, and a flush spreads over her face and neck whenever she is in his presence.”

“Ok, well, she may not have realized that he feels the same. It can be very scary for one person to put their feelings out there without knowing that the other person feels the same way.”

“So if the female knew that the male felt the same way, then they could be together?”

“It’s possible.”

“Captain, I believe I need to inform you that Commander Chakotay is sexually attracted to you.” She pauses for a moment, “And I can tell by your reaction you feel the same way. Your heart rate has just doubled, your breathing has become erratic, and your face is beginning to flush.”

“Seven…” 

“I will relay your feelings of attraction to the Commander, then the two of you may proceed with a sexual relationship.”

Seven turns abruptly, leaving an open-mouthed Captain staring into an empty room.


End file.
